WE WANT BELLARKE
by Nyly
Summary: Voici un petit livre regroupant des One Shots de nos chers Bellamy et Clarke! :D
1. Chapitre 1 - This is halloween

**1 / THIS IS HALLOWEEN**

 **_Yo!**

Bellamy pose son blouson en cuir sur son fauteuil de bureau et lance un bref Check à son coéquipier Murphy. Ouais il le sait, il est en retard, mais c'est la faute de sa soeur, car elle a perdu ses clés et il fallait donc qu'il l'emmène à l'université avant de venir travailler. Mais il sait que Murphy ne lui dit jamais rien, contrairement à son chef.

 **_ Pike a dit quelque chose?**

 **_ Nop, tu as eu de la chance il a pas vu!**

 **_ Sauvé!**

Bellamy attrape le dossier sur lequel ils sont entrain d'enquêter et commence à se mettre au boulot, se retrouvant vite replongé dans ce monde un peu chaotique qu'est la criminelle. Il aurait bien pris un café puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps de le prendre ce matin, mais il sait qu'il a déjà pris assez de retard comme ça, alors il essaie de ne pas y penser. Mais son ami Murphy semble ailleurs lui.

 **_ Au fait, tu devineras pas qui j'ai revu hier soir!** Ajouta Murphy.

 **_ Non mais tu vas me le dire!**

 **_ T'es pas drôle Blake, essais au moins de deviner!... Bon ok, je te dis. Raven!**

 **_ Raven? C'est qui ça Raven?**

 **_ Tu sais, quand on était au lycée, une petite brune fan de mécanique? Elle avait réparé ta voiture.**

 **_ Ah oui, celle que tu voulais te taper!**

 **_ Ouais mais ça passons!** Il rit un peu avant de reprendre. **Et bien, figure toi que son mec est celui qui tient le bar le Red Sky, et ce soir, ils organisent une soirée spéciale pour Halloween, avec une conso offerte si tu viens déguisé, et concours du meilleur costume! Et elle m'a donné une invitation! On y va?**

 **_ Tu sais que je suis pas fan de ce genre de truc...**

 **_ Ouais mais t'as rien d'autre à faire il me semble! Ta soeur y va aussi, apparemment elles se connaissent.**

 **_ Bon ok, on y va. Mais pas de déguisement je te préviens!**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils cherchaient un déguisement dans une boutique du centre ville.

[..]

 **_ Pourquoi c'est moi qui ait un storm trooper?** Objecta Clarke.

 **_ Parce que tu vas être badass Clarke**! Fit Raven en sortant déguisée en Maléfique.

 **_ C'est Halloween ce soir, et ça ça a rien d'Halloween!**

 **_ Mais si tu verras, on va un peu l'arranger! Prend le crois moi, tu verras tu auras tous les hommes à tes pieds!**

Clarke soupira. Voilà donc le plan de sa meilleure amie, lui trouver un mec durant cette soirée. Évidemment, les seuls mecs qu'elle allait attirer seraient des geeks gras et aux cheveux sales, ça elle en était sûre. Mais au moins, elle savait qu'elle serait seule à la fin de sa soirée, ce qui était un meilleur plan à ses yeux. Alors elle accepta.

Elles avaient passée des heures à préparer le bar avec Wick, à faire une déco d'Halloween digne de ce nom, qui avait couté la peau des fesses mais qui rendrait cette soirée magique et inoubliable. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris le bar, Clarke et Wick étaient devenus plus que des associés, mais de vrais amis. Et ça, grâce à Raven, sa meilleure amie. Quand Clarke avait quitté la fac à la mort de son père, elle s'était réfugiée dans ce bar, et elle en était devenue accro. Désormais, elle ne s'imaginait pas ailleurs. Elle venait de finir de déchirer un peu le tissu sous l'armure à quelques endroits et à le tacher de sang quand Raven vint lui demander de l'aide pour attacher ses cornes au dessus de sa tête, ainsi que ses ailes.

 **_ Tu es magnifique!**

 **_ Tu le seras aussi quand tu auras mis cette armure Clarky!** Intervint Wick, toujours derrière le bar.

 **_ Et toi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais en Mario Zombie!**

 **_ On a la classe ou on l'a pas! Allez, on va ouvrir alors va te changer!**

Clarke acquiesça et se précipita vers la zone réservée au personnel pour aller enfiler son costume. Elle pesta un peu quand elle mit son casque, elle allait mourir de chaud avec ça, et les clients ne risqueraient pas de l'entendre! La soirée allait être longue.

[..]

Bellamy arriva devant le Red Sky avec Murphy et sourit. Il y avait pas mal de mondes agglutiné devant, et la musique résonnait déjà dans la nuit. Il connaissait l'endroit de nom, mais n'y était jamais venu. Il savait juste que c'était un bar qui marchait pas mal, et qui faisait souvent des petites soirées à thème comme ce soir. La déco était superbe, et encore plus à l'intérieur. Tout était plongé dans le sombre et le rouge, et pas mal de mannequins un peu gloques parsemaient les coins de l'endroit. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient tous deux un peu plus, Murphy s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Bellamy sursauta, oubliant un instant, que Murphy était déguisé en zombie et qu'il avait des cicatrices sur le visage. Lui portait simplement un déguisement de prisonnier évadé, il avait voulu faire simple.

 **_ Ta soeur est là!**

Il lui montra Octavia qui dansait au milieu de la piste. Elle était belle, elle était habillée en ange déchue, avec une jolie paire d'ailes noires et rouges. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, et c'était un bon point, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente espionnée par son frère. Ce qui attira par contre Murphy, fut le storm trooper qui dansait avec elle.

 **_ Yen a un qui a pas compris le thème ou quoi? C'est un Storm Trooper!**

 **_ Non, c'est pas un storm trooper!**

 **_ Bell t'es pas sérieux, tu me fais honte là!**

 **_ Mais non, je sais que c'est un storm trooper, mais là, c'est une storm troopette!**

Murphy ouvrit grand les yeux. Comment une fille pouvait avoir un déguisement pareil? Il regarda le corps danser devant lui, et chercha un indice sur comment Bellamy avait pu savoir ça. Alors le prisonnier se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami pour lui en donner la réponse.

 **_ Trop beau cul pour être celui d'un mec!**

 **_ Jle crois pas, tu as regardé le cul de quelqu'un sans savoir si c'était un mec ou une meuf?**

 **_ C'était sûr que c'était pas un mec.**

Bellamy sourit et se dirigea vers le bar où il se présenta devant Raven, qui le reconnut tout de suite. Elle plaça devant eux leurs boissons et commença à prendre un peu de leurs nouvelles, quand la Storm Troopette se ramena elle aussi derrière le bar, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bellamy.

 **_ Hey Storm troopette!**

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et s'appuya doucement sur le comptoir, se rapprochant de lui pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Son visage était proche de son casque et Bellamy déglutit doucement.

 **_ Sympa le costume!**

En fait, elle était réellement dans le thème puisque des arrangements avaient été faits sur le costume spécialement pour Halloween, et Bellamy trouvait que c'était sans doute le meilleur costume de la soirée. Il remarqua que la jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête mais ne parla pas, avant de se mettre au boulot. Elle travaillait donc ici, c'était bon à savoir. Il était tout de même très curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait la demoiselle qui se cachait sous cette armure, car en grand fan de la saga Star Wars, il ne pouvait qu'admirer cette personne.

 **_ Bell!**

Il se retourna alors qu'il sentit un corps s'écraser contre son dos, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une Octavia rouge et essoufflée à force d'avoir dansé. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de le railler sur son costume, mais il lui rappela que c'était déjà bien qu'il en ait mis un, car il n'aimait pas ça et qu'il se sentait ridicule.

 **_ Clarke tu me fais un autre cocktail stp chérie?**

La storm troopette hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se retourna pour préparer la boisson d'Octavia. D'un coup, Bellamy n'était plus sur de lui. Clarke, c'était un prénom de mec. Pourtant, un fessier pareil ne pouvait pas appartenir à un mec, ça non. De plus, la personne derrière le bar avait réagit quand il avait appelé « Storm troopette », qui sonne quand même très féminin. Il était sceptique!

Quand la boisson fut posée devant eux, il vit la personne derrière le bar faire un signe de main à Octavia pour lui présenter son frère, ce qu'elle fit.

 **_ Clarke, je te présente enfin mon frère, Bellamy! Bell, voici Clarke!**

 **_ Salut! Mais euh, c'est qui Clarke O'?**

 **_ C'était ma coéquipière en science à la fac! Enlève ça Clarke!**

Il garda son info précieuse. Coéquipière. Bon et bien, il n'avait pas reluqué une paire de fesses appartenant à un homme, c'était un bon point. Il regarda la jeune fille essayer de retirer son masque et se débattre quelques secondes, avant qu'une chevelure blonde vienne prendre place sur ses épaules. Et son regard se posa sur ce joli visage et ces yeux bleus. Et son souffle se coupa. Elle était sublime.

_ **O' tu vas me le payer, c'est l'enfer à mettre ce truc!**

Octavia rit, et Clarke posa son regard sur le frère de son amie. Il était beau, et elle avait bien aimé le surnom qu'il lui avait donné par rapport à son costume. Finalement, elle se dit que les geeks n'étaient pas tous gras et aux cheveux sales.

 **_ Salut!**

Elle tendit la main et Bellamy la lui serra avec un grand sourire. Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, et avaient bu pas mal de verres. Bellamy était joyeux, un peu trop même. Clarke quand à elle tenait encore debout, après tout, elle était au boulot, il le fallait. Elle voyait très bien les regards que lui portaient Octavia et Raven, et surtout leurs sourires. Oui, il était mignon, très mignon même.

 **_ Dis moi storm troopette?**

 **_ Oui?**

 **_ ça te tenterait de faire un marathon des films star wars?**

 **_ Pourquoi pas... C'est un rencard?**

 **_ Peut-être bien.**

Elle lui avait sourit et s'était penchée sur le comptoir, rapprochant leurs visages, et avait posé ses lèvres sur la joue de Bellamy avant de s'écarter et d'aller servir une cliente un peu plus loin, le laissant souriant devant son verre, comme un idiot.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Pari Stupide

**2/ PARI STUPIDE**

* * *

Clarke soupire en enfilant sa jupe et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle se trouve réellement ridicule avec un costume pareil, et elle sait que sa honte n'est que le début d'une longue et horrible soirée. Raven sourit en la regardant, ce qui la met encore plus hors d'elle.

 **_ Sérieusement Raven, tu veux pas choisir un autre gage?**

 **_ Non! Et arrête de me poser la question! Tu as perdu, alors tu as un gage!**

Oui, elles avaient parié sur la victoire d'un chanteur à la télé lors des grammy awards, et elle avait perdu, à son plus grand désespoir. Elle était pourtant persuadée que cette fois, ce serait sa meilleure amie qui aurait le droit au gage pourri, mais elle s'était bien trompée. Elle avait tout de même un peu hésité avant de jouer, sachant très bien que Raven ne la louperait pas. Ce qui était bien le cas.

 **_ Bien, on revoit ensemble si tu as bien tout compris!** Indiqua la brune en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde.

 **_ Encore? Bon... Je dois sonner à toutes les portes de ton immeuble et demander aux habitants s'ils me trouvent attirante ou complètement badass pour faire un sondage.**

 **_ Très bien! Allez vas-y! Commence par en bas!**

Clarke soupira une nouvelle fois, si fort que Raven jura en la poussant hors de son appartement. Clarke détestait les idées saugrenues de sa meilleure amie, et surtout sa collection de costumes de super héros. La voilà descendant les escaliers habillée d'un costume de Miss Marvel, à presque minuit. Si elle ne mourrait pas de honte ce soir, elle savait que ce serait un des habitants de l'immeuble qui la tuerait pour oser sonner à cette heure ci chez eux. Sérieusement, des fois, elle aimerait disparaître.

Elle arriva devant la première porte, et prit une grande inspiration avant de sonner. La mamie qui habitait là dormait, c'était donc normal qu'elle ne lui ouvre pas. Alors elle enchaina, entre les refus, les insultes, les allusions sexuelles... Elle passa à l'étage de Raven qui souriait à côté de sa porte, assise sur une chaise avec un pot de glace. Clarke s'offusqua, et attrapa sa cuillère pour piocher dans le pot.

 **_ ça va le spectacle te plait?**

 **_ ça manque un peu d'action si tu veux mon avis!**

 **_ ça te coutera un pot deux fois plus gros que celui là, aux cookies!**

 **_ Vendu! Allez, il te reste un étage à faire!**

Clarke grogna alors que la brune se mit à rire et mettant sa cuillère une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche. Elle grimpa les escaliers la menant à l'étage supérieur, et les trois dernières portes lui indiquaient qu'elle serait bientôt libérée de ce lourd fardeau. Elle tomba sur un homme un peu gras, qui lui fit un sourire malsain, et elle n'eut même pas lui poser la question qu'elle avait posé à chaque habitant. Non, lui, elle ne voulait certainement pas avoir sa réponse. Elle lui indiqua s'être trompée de porte, et il referma au bout de quelques secondes, en la reluquant encore un peu plus. Elle avait son coeur qui battait tellement vite, qu'elle voulait se jeter par la fenêtre du couloir du dernier étage pour qu'il se calme.

 **_ Je vais tellement la tuer!**

Elle se rapprocha de la dernière porte, enfin, et inspira une nouvelle fois avant de sonner. Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais voyant que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas, elle décida de partir. Elle se retourna, mais à ce moment là, elle entendit que quelqu'un déverrouillait la porte, et finalement, celle ci s'ouvrit.

 **_ Oui?**

Elle se retourna à cette voix, grave et complètement sexy il fallait l'avouer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un jeune homme qui semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle, brun, avec de beaux cheveux bouclés. Et des taches de rousseur à couper le souffle. Il était au téléphone, mais il semblait avoir bugué sur elle. Il sourit tout en s'adressant à son interlocuteur.

 **_ Je te laisse mec, j'ai Miss Marvel qui vient de sonner à ma porte.**

Et il raccrocha en riant aux protestations de son ami. Quand il déposa son téléphone dans sa poche, il se rapprocha d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Je peux vous aider?**

 **_ Euh...** balbutia la blonde. **En fait... Je suis désolée de sonner à cette heure ci...**

 **_ Il est vrai qu'il est un peu tard, une chance que je sois pas un couche tot.**

 **_ Oui... Je.. Je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser, pour être libérée de ce pari stupide avec ma meilleure amie...**

 **_ Je vous écoute.**

 **_ Est ce que... Est-ce que vous me trouvez attirante, ou complètement badass?**

Le jeune homme devant elle se mit à rire en la regardant de haut en bas. Il la reluquait carrément même, mais contrairement à son voisin, son regard n'avait rien de malsain, et elle ne se sentait pas mal qu'il le fasse. Et puis, pour répondre à sa question, il valait mieux qu'il regarde non? Il se rapprocha finalement d'elle, les bras toujours croisés, et se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

 **_ Aucune des deux réponses ne conviendrait.**

Clarke se sentit rougir rien qu'en sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun garçon se rapprocher aussi près d'elle. Et elle devait avouer que ça lui plaisait et lui avait sans doute un peu manqué.

 **_ Je vous offre une bière?** Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Clarke ne put détacher ses yeux de lui, et hocha doucement la tête. Alors le jeune homme lui attrapa la main pour la mener à l'intérieur de chez lui, et referma la porte derrière eux. Clarke s'avança dans son salon, et pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine, elle analysa chez lui. Et alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, le jeune homme semblait être un vrai fan de jeux vidéos et de comics. Sur ses étagères, elle pouvait voir quelques figurines de super-héros, et de super-héroines plus précisément. Et elle sourit. Oui, elle semblait bien se fondre dans ce décor. Elle entendit des pas résonner, et elle se retourna pour se retrouver face à ce jeune homme qui la regardait comme si elle était un nouveau jouet. Il lui tendit la bière et elle l'attrapa en souriant.

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ C'est pas tous les jours que je peux offrir une bière à une superbe demoiselle habillée en super héroine.**

 **_ J'espère bien pour vous, sinon ça vous couterait cher, et ça rendrait cette soirée plutôt banale.**

Il lui fit un sourire et but une gorgée de sa bière avant de lui tendre la main.

 **_ Bellamy.**

Clarke fit de même avec sa bière, attrapa sa main, et sentit son coeur s'emballer à la sensation de sa main chaude et calleuse, sa main typiquement masculine.

 **_ Clarke. Alors Bellamy... Je n'ai pas eu la réponse pour mon sondage**. Dit-elle en souriant.

 **_ La réponse... oui...** fit-il en se grattant la tête. **Et bien... Attirante est un mot bien trop faible pour correspondre... et complètement badasse... sonne trop vulgaire à mon goût pour dire vrai...**

 **_ ça n'aide pas beaucoup vous savez...**

 **_ Je me doute...**

 **_ Alors qu'est ce qui conviendrait le mieux?**

Clarke s'était rapprochée de lui pour essayer de capter son regard, alors qu'il cherchait comme un point de repère pour ne pas la regarder. Et si elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se montre un peu timide à l'idée de lui dire comment il la trouvait, elle adorait ça. Elle l'obligea à la regarder, et remarqua qu'il avait le regard brillant et malicieux. Elle sourit. Et elle le regarda se rapprocher d'elle, et poser une main derrière sa nuque pour coller sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle ne bougea pas, elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser, car la sensation de son corps contre le siens lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle était étonnée de ne pas s'écarter de lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, si ce n'est de quelques minutes. Mais cette soirée était déjà folle, pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

Il attrapa la bière qu'elle tenait toujours, tout en l'embrassant encore, et la déposa, ainsi que la sienne, sur un meuble non loin d'eux, afin de libérer leurs mains. Il s'accrocha à elle, à sa taille, ne voulant pas se détacher de ses lèvres. Et elle non plus. Elle le laissa faire quand il la porta pour la déposer sur sa grand table, se calant entre ses cuisses. Elle adorait la sensation qu'il lui procurait, quand ses mains glissait sur sa peau, jusqu'à soulever le tissu de sa jupe. Elle soupira de bien être quand il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, tout en descendant doucement sur son épaule. Il lui fit comprendre que ce costume lui plaisait, mais qu'il le gênait énormément, alors elle s'écarta de lui, et il lui retira le petit haut, qui trouva le chemin jusqu'au sol. Il avait déposé ses yeux sur elle, sur sa poitrine et il avait sourit. Ce qui avait fait rire Clarke, le poussant à reprendre possession de sa bouche.

 **_ La vérité à savoir... C'est que ce que tu as fait ce soir... C'est mon plus grand fantasme Clarke.**

Clarke sentit son coeur se soulever quand il la toucha alors qu'il venait de lui révéler la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres.

 **_ C'est la meilleure réponse de cette soirée!**

Il grogna avant de placer ses mains sous ses fesses et de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la déposa délicatement sur ses draps. Et Clarke savait que pour une fois, elle avait bien fait de perdre son pari avec Raven. Raven... Elle se mit à réfléchir. La brune avait insisté pour que Clarke mette ce costume là, et n'avait pas accepté qu'elle en choisisse un autre. Et si, Raven connaissait Bellamy, et qu'elle connaissait son fantasme? Et si elle avait tout organisé pour la pousser dans les bras du brun?

Il allait falloir qu'elle lui en parle et qu'elle l'étripe... Ou qu'elle la remercie.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Voici la deuxième petite histoire de WWB, et j'espère qu'elle vous a plus!**

 **ça fait un moment que je veux vous la poster mais j'oublies à chaque fois, je m'en excuse ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Convocation

**3/ CONVOCATION**

* * *

La sonnerie retentit et Clarke salua ses élèves avec un sourire. Elle leur rappela de réviser pour le petit contrôle qu'elle leur avait préparé pour la fin de la semaine, et se mit à effacer le tableau. Petit à petit, la salle se vidait, et le calme se faisait de plus en plus présent. Clarke adorait son boulot de professeur d'art dans un collège, mais elle devait avouer que la fin de la journée était toujours la bienvenue.

 **_ Mademoiselle?**

Elle se retourna avec un sourire et posa ses yeux sur son élève. Eliza une de ses meilleures élèves, qui adorait apprendre, et qui en plus de ça était très talentueuse. Elle avait eu vent de la situation de la jeune fille, qui avait perdu sa maman l'année précédente, et elle avait été là quand elle avait eu envie de parler. Eliza s'était plongée dans ses dessins, tous aussi noirs que son moral, mais Clarke l'avait aidée à se sortir de cette détresse en lui donnant quelques exercices artistiques à faire à la maison. Et très vite, elles s'étaient entendue super bien.

 **_ Oui Eliza?**

 **_ Mon père m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, il souhaiterait vous rencontrer pour parler de mes études.**

 **_ Il y a un problème?**

 **_ Oh non non!** Fit la petite fille en agitant les bras. **Mais je lui ai fait part d'un désir de faire une école d'art plus tard, et il voudrait en parler avec vous.**

 **_ Bien sûr, quand serait-il disponible?**

 **_ Il travaille assez tard, il finit en général à 19h, si ça ne vous fait pas trop tard pour vous, il a dit que vous pourriez vous retrouver dans un café?**

 **_ Et bien oui, ça me va. Dis lui que je serai dispo pour lui demain, disons au café près de la gare.**

 **_ D'accord.**

 **_ Rentre bien Eliza, et fais attention à toi.**

La jeune fille sourit, avant de sortir de la salle de classe en souriant. Clarke fit pareil, tout en regardant son élève qui quittait les couloirs. Elle était dans un sens heureuse de voir qu'elle ne se renfermait plus, et qu'elle souhaitait même faire une école spécialisée en art. Clarke savait qu'Eliza y avait tout à fait sa place.

[..]

Eliza laissa tomber son sac à dos à côté du porte manteau, et se dirigea à la cuisine où elle attrapa de quoi gouter dans le placard. Elle se fit un bol de céréales, et fila au salon où elle se plaça devant la télé. Elle mangea tranquillement, et finalement, se mit à faire ses devoirs. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, mais au moins ce serait fait. Et elle attrapa son cahier d'art, pour réviser les derniers cours qui seraient surement dans le contrôle en fin de semaine. Elle relisait le chapitre complet, absorbée par ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle sursauta quand la porte d'entrée se referma, et que son père apparut devant elle avec un grand sourire. Il se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur son crane.

 **_ Salut mon ange. C'était bien l'école?**

 **_ Oui, super. Et toi? Pas trop dur le travail?**

 **_ On a encore arrêté des méchants, mais c'était les doigts dans le nez!** Dit-il en riant.

 **_ Je sais, j'ai un papa trop fort!**

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et déposa sa veste sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo afin d'analyser ce qu'il allait faire à manger, et commença finalement à éplucher quelques pommes de terre quand Eliza débarqua pour venir l'aider.

 **_ Papa, au fait, j'ai un message de ma prof d'art.**

 **_ Tu as fait une bêtise?** Demanda-t-il en plissant des yeux.

 **_ Pas du tout! Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une école d'art plus tard, et elle s'est proposée de te donner quelques adresses et noms à contacter.**

 **_ Une école d'art? Tu sais que c'est cher ma chérie, je ne sais pas si je peux te la payer.**

 **_ C'est pour ça, elle connait un moyen pour presque rien payer.**

 **_ D'accord. J'irai la voir à ton école demain.**

 **_ En fait, elle a une réunion demain, et je lui ai dit que tu finissais à 19h. Alors elle a dit qu'elle t'attendrait au café de la gare quand tu sors du travail.**

 **_ Ok. Je dirais à Tante O de venir te chercher à l'école alors.**

Eliza lui fit un sourire et se replongea dans ses pommes de terre. Bellamy avait déjà vu sa prof d'art quand Eliza avait eu sa mauvaise passe après le décès de sa mère. Il l'avait remerciée d'être là pour sa fille, de l'aider à extérioriser, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à faire. Et puis, il l'avait trouvé très jolie. Elle devait être un poil plus jeune que lui, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle était si proche de ses élèves.

[..]

Bellamy regarda sa montre avant d'accélérer le pas. Il était presque 19h30, et il arrivait à peine devant le fameux café où il était censé retrouver la prof d'Eliza. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne l'ait pas trop attendu, ça la foutait mal. Il poussa les grandes portes vitrées et la chercha dans la salle. Il la vit un peu plus loin, buvant une boisson chaude, et visiblement entrain de lire des copies. Il sourit de voir qu'elle avait tout de même de quoi s'occuper pendant qu'elle l'attendait, et finit par se rapprocher de sa table.

 **_ Bonsoir,** dit-il doucement.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

 **_ Monsieur Blake, bonsoir. Ravie de vous revoir.**

 **_ Moi de même.**

Bellamy s'assit devant la blonde qui se replaça sur sa chaise, et commanda un café au serveur qui passait non loin de lui.

 **_ Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas surprise de la décision d'Eliza, c'est une élève très douée et passionnée, et je sais qu'elle a sa place dans une école d'art.**

 **_ Oui, moi aussi.**

 **_ Je vous écoute du coup, qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir?**

Bellamy ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question, alors que c'était elle qui l'avait fait venir.

 **_ Et bien, vous avez dit à Eliza que vous saviez comment faire pour que ça nous coute moins cher, je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens...**

 **_ Pardon?**

Il s'arrêta, et la regarda sans dire un mot de plus. Qu'avait-il dit de si étrange pour qu'elle le regarde avec des yeux pareils?

 **_ Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel à Eliza...**

 **_ Elle me l'a pourtant assuré hier.**

 **_ Hier? Elle est venue me voir en me disant que vous vouliez me voir.**

Bellamy soupira avant de finalement se mettre à rire. Il comprenait enfin ce qui était entrain de se passer et du plan machiavélique de sa fille, qui avait fonctionné à merveille jusqu'à maintenant.

 **_ Je comprends. Je suis désolé, mais je crois que ma fille vous a roulée.**

 **_ Comment ça?**

 **_ Je pense, et ne le prenez pas mal, qu'elle a voulu nous caser.**

Clarke ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement, avant de la refermer devant le sourire du brun devant elle. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux rieurs. Comment une petite fille avait pu imaginer un plan pareil? Et pourquoi? Avait-elle fait comprendre qu'elle était célibataire? Et qu'elle cherchait quelqu'un? Et surtout, que son papa pouvait potentiellement lui plaire?

 **_ Je m'excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a fait croire que vous et moi...** commença Bellamy.

 **_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien.**

 **_ Depuis la mort de sa mère, elle est devenue ma priorité. Et si on retire mon travail et ma vie de famille, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour rencontrer quelqu'un... Et puis, jusque là, je ne l'ai jamais envisagé car c'était trop... frais.**

 **_ Qu'est ce que vous faites comme travail?**

 **_ Je suis dans la police.**

 **_ C'est un métier remarquable.**

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Vous savez, je pense qu'elle a du remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose dans votre vie, et que peut-être, il était temps de tourner la page. Mais si vous n'êtes pas prêt, peut-être devriez-vous le lui dire, histoire qu'elle ne vous obtienne pas des rendez-vous toutes les semaines avec ses professeurs.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Bellamy la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Elle était belle, et désormais il se demandait si sa fille n'avait pas raison. Sa femme lui manquait, c'était un fait, et jamais il ne l'oublierait, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester seul éternellement. Et c'est en prenant conscience du fait qu'il arrivait à voir la beauté d'une autre femme que la sienne, qu'il se dit qu'il était peut-être prêt.

 **_ Vous... ça vous dirait de diner avec moi ce soir?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

La prof ouvrit grand les yeux en le regardant, et il remarqua qu'elle se mit à rougir. Bien ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée qu'avait eu sa fille en les faisant se rencontrer.

 **_ Avec plaisir. Je m'appelle Clarke.** Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

 **_ Bellamy**.

Il attrapa sa main et la serra doucement pour sceller les présentations, mais ne la relâcha pas tout de suite, appréciant la sensation de la peau d'une femme contre la sienne. Il souriait comme un idiot.

Elle se racla finalement la gorge et il la relâcha vivement, arrachant un rire à la jolie blonde devant lui. Il attrapa la tasse de café devant lui, et en but une gorgée tout en la regardant. Oui, il faudrait peut-être qu'il punisse sa fille en rentrant, mais il devrait peut-être la remercier à la place.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Voilà un nouveau petit OS, qui j'espère vous plait et vous fera patienter le temps que je poste la suite des fics ^^**

 **Gros bisous !**


	4. Chapitre 4 - Mauvaise blessure part 1

**4/ MAUVAISE BLESSURE 1/2**

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine, et déjà tout le camp était en effervescence. Et pour cause, le manque de nourriture se faisait ressentir, et la guerre avec les natifs avait recommencé de plus belle. Depuis qu'ALIE avait été vaincue, tout le camp avait repris son cours, vivant chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier. Chaque clan avait son propre territoire, et les évènements avec ALIE avaient finalement été oubliés. C'était pour un ainsi dire, un renouveau, si on oubliait la fatalité qui allait toucher tout le monde d'ici quelques mois.

Voilà pourquoi il était prévu que pas mal de groupes partent cueillir des légumes et des fruits, et d'autres partent à la chasse. Il fallait faire des réserves. Clarke regarda sa mère qui préparait son propre groupe, qui se dirigeait vers les plaines pour aller chercher des céréales, et lui fit un maigre sourire. Elle lui mima de faire attention à elle, et Abby lui répondit de lui revenir en entière. Leur complicité d'antan était revenue, même si personne n'oubliait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jake, ni même ce qu'ALIE avait forcé Abby à faire. Mais tout le monde avait son lot de regrets et de sangs sur les mains. C'était finalement, le quotidien sur Terre.

 **_ Tu es prête ?**

Clarke sursauta et se retourna vers la voix grave qui s'était immiscée juste derrière son oreille. Elle posa ses yeux sur Bellamy, les mains chargées de sacs et d'armes, qu'il allait distribuer à leur propre groupe. Elle avait longtemps insisté pour qu'ils dirigent chacun un groupe pour la chasse, mais lui avait été catégorique, ils ne se séparaient plus. Ils l'avaient fait trop de fois, et chaque fois, ça avait été une catastrophe. Alors il avait refusé, et l'avait mise dans son groupe à lui. Ce que Clarke ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'était clairement pas prêt à la perdre de vue, et à risquer de la perdre. Il avait failli le faire trop de fois, et quand il l'avait vue, bâillonnée dans la grotte avec Roan, il avait cru mourir. Pour rien au monde il ne serait prêt à revivre une chose pareille.

 **_ Oui. Je peux en avoir une ?**

Elle désigna les armes qu'il tenait dans les mains, mais elle savait qu'il ne serait pas vraiment enclin à lui en donner une .

 **_ Si je veux chasser, il me faut une arme Bellamy.**

 **_ Pas celles là.**

Il déposa ses sacs sur le sol pour libérer sa main, et attrapa un pistolet qu'il cachait derrière son dos. Il était plus petit que les mitraillettes qu'il tenait jusque là, plus pratique et plus simple à utiliser pour Clarke. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les armes, alors s'il lui mettait une mitraillette dans les mains, elle risquait de blesser tout le monde sauf sa cible. Il lui tendit le petit pistolet et Clarke lui fit un sourire.

 **_ Je préfère celle là.**

 **_ Je sais.**

Il reprit les sacs déposés au sol et ordonna à tous ceux de son groupe de se rassembler. Jasper, Monty et Octavia s'étaient joints à eux, alors que Miller, Bryan et Harper géraient un autre groupe un peu plus loin. Raven elle, restait au camp pour assurer les liaisons avec tout le monde et vérifier les positions sur les écrans GPS installés à l'intérieur du reste de l'Arche.

 **_ Ne gaspillez pas vos balles, il faut qu'on puisse avoir le maximum de butin pour faire le plein de nourriture.**

Chacun attrapa une arme, et quelques chargeurs, ainsi que des armes au corps à corps, au cas où. Clarke attrapa le couteau que lui tendait Bellamy, et le bloqua quelques instants. Elle avait déjà tué tant de gens avec un couteau comme ça. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait effacer ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle s'étonnait elle même de réussir désormais à vivre avec. Car elle savait, qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait par plaisir, mais par obligation, pour sauver son peuple.

Ils étaient partis quelques minutes après et avaient marché une bonne heure avant de voir le premier sanglier. Bellamy ne l'avait pas loupé, et il avait repéré sur la carte l'emplacement du corps pour venir le chercher plus tard. Il était bien trop gros et les ralentirait plus qu'autre chose. Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il entendit hurler à quelques centaines de mètres de lui. Et son cœur se souleva. Il avait très bien reconnu la voix de Clarke, et rien que ce cri déchirant l'incita à courir dans sa direction. Qu'importe la chasse, il ne pouvait la laisser.

Quand il arriva sur place, il remarqua que la blonde était assise contre un arbre, la tête relevée vers le ciel, et qu'elle soufflait de douleur.

 **_ Clarke !**

 **_ Cache toi Bell !**

Bell ? Depuis quand elle l'appelait comme ça ? Qu'importe, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, même s'il adorait ça. Il se cacha comme elle l'ordonna, et essaya de regarder aux alentours. Mais il ne vit rien. Alors il reporta son attention sur la blonde, et son cœur se souleva. Encore. Clarke avait une flèche plantée dans la cuisse, bien assez haut pour la rendre dangereuse. Elle semblait avoir vraiment mal, et Bellamy sentit son sang bouillir à l'intérieur.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? D'où vient cette flèche ?**

 **_ Des natifs... Je pense qu'on est trop proches de leur territoire.**

Merde, il n'avait réellement pas pensé à ça. Et il est vrai que les frontières étaient quelque chose de très important ici. Sans attendre, il se releva, les mains en l'air, et lacha son arme. Clarke protesta, mais il n'écouta pas.

 **_ Je m'appelle Bellamy Blake, et voici Wanheda, leaders des Skaikru ! Nous n'avons pas voulu nous rapprocher de vos frontières, c'est un malentendu ! Nous allons partir, ne tirez pas !**

Il ne savait pas s'ils allaient l'écouter, mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'oublieraient pas son nom, ni le surnom qu'ils avaient tous donné à Clarke. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne pouvait pas marcher, et s'il la faisait prendre appuit sur lui, ils allaient mettre des plombes. Alors il l'attrapa comme une princesse, s'empêchant de rire de cette situation car c'est bien la première fois qu'elle se laissait faire de la sorte, et se retourna pour faire le chemin inverse. Ils retrouvèrent rapidement les membres de leur groupe, qui semblaient choqués de la blessure de Clarke.

 **_ Nous avons rencontrés des Natifs. Il faut récupérer le sanglier de tout à l'heure, et il faut ramener Clarke au camp.**

 **_ Je peux marcher Bellamy.**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Il sourit mais ne la reposa pas, serrant un peu plus ses bras autour de son corps. Clarke avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour se retenir et essayer de moins peser dans ses bras, et il ne pouvait nier le fait que la sentir sir proche de lui lui faisait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment.

Ils marchèrent durant quelques heures, et Clarke demanda plusieurs fois à Bellamy de la déposer pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il avait accepté, sachant très bien qu'il avait besoin de faire des pauses, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à essayer de marcher, il la reprenait dans ses bras. Quand ils étaient arrivés au camp, ils avaient rejoints l'infirmerie, espérant trouver Abby ou bien Jackson pour soigner Clarke, mais ils avaient vite déchanté en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'étaient là.

 **_ Merde !**

 **_ Tu vas le faire... J'ai besoin de toi Bellamy !**

 **_ Quoi ? Non hors de question Clarke, je ne peux pas faire ça !**

 **_ Qui d'autre pourrait le faire ?**

 **_ Octavia, Raven, une fille...**

 **_ C'est en toi que j'ai confiance ! Toi au moins tu ne flancheras pas !**

Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas prête à changer d'avis. Alors il abdiqua. Elle était assise sur la table d'auscultation, et essayait d'attraper les instruments posés sur un plateau non loin d'elle. Mais assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Bellamy se rapprocha et commença à lui rapprocher le plateau. Elle tremblait, la douleur était bien trop forte et elle n'avait pas de quoi la calmer. Elle attrapa le ciseaux et commença à découper son jean. Bellamy la regardait faire, voyant très bien qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Alors il posa sa main sur la sienne et attrapa le ciseaux.

 **_ Ok... Il faut le découper pour avoir accès à la plaie...**

 **_ Comment tu veux que je coupe ?**

 **_ En hauteur.**

Il releva les yeux vers elle pour être sûr qu'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Coupé le jean dans la hauteur, voulait dire qu'il le découperait entièrement et dévoilerait son sous-vêtements. Elle détourna les yeux, et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste. C'était la première fois qu'il allait la voir de cette façon, et si déjà il s'était rendu compte à quel point cette fille le troublait, qu'est ce que ça allait être quand il la verrait si peu vêtue ?

Il commença à découper le tissus, sous le regard de la blonde, et ne tarda pas à voir son petit shorty noir. Sa main avait frolé sa peau, et le tissu fin qui cachait cet endroit d'elle qu'il rêvait de posséder. Elle frissonna, et lui aussi. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, si bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à la soigner.

 **_ Ok, aide moi.**

Elle commença à faire glisser son jean de l'autre jambe pour l'enlever entièrement, et Bellamy n'avait pas réussi à bouger durant les quelques premières secondes. Mais quand il avait vu qu'elle avait eu du mal à le faire seule, alors il avait tiré doucement le tissu. C'était sans doute le plus dur. Ils avaient tous les deux désinfecté leurs mains, puis Bellamy avait attrapé un tissu et des compresses pour nettoyer la plaie. Maintenant, il fallait retirer la flèche. Ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais après quelques dizaines de minutes, sous les hurlements de Clarke, il y était parvenu. Clarke avait bien failli perdre connaissance, mais elle tenait bon. Il fallait recoudre la plaie, mais elle n'était pas en état de le faire. Elle lui indiquait donc comment faire, et les mains tremblantes, il reproduisait ses paroles. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il aurait à recoudre une plaie, et qui plus est, placée très proche de l'entre jambe de le fille qui lui plaisait, il n'y aurait jamais cru.

Quand il eut fini, il frotta son front et souffla un bon coup. Clarke elle, ferma les yeux, et se laissa enfin le droit de se reposer. Il resta là à la regarder, épuisée et blanche comme un linge. Ça avait du être aussi dur pour elle que pour lui. Il l'avait recouvert d'une couverture, afin de cacher son corps à quiconque rentrerait dans la pièce, s'était lavé les mains pour enlever le sang de Clarke de ses doigts et avait filé vers sa tente pour aller se coucher. Il avait réellement besoin de récupérer de cette opération. Mais il eut du mal à dormir, comme les semaines qui avaient suivie. Car chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait le corps de Clarke, ses jolies jambes et sa peau si douce.

* * *

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Me voilà pour vous poster une nouvelle petite histoire, qui est cette fois un TWO SHOT :D**

 **J'espère que cette première partie vous a plus, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! :D**

 **Gros bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 5 - Mauvaise blessure part 2

**Coucou !**

 **Me voici pour la deuxième partie de Mauvaise blessure, et j'espère que vous avez hate de la lire!**

 **Je précise qu'il y a un peu de sexe dedans, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise, alors ne lisez pas, même si je suis soft ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **5/ MAUVAISE BLESSURE 2/2**

* * *

Cela faisait presqu'un mois que Bellamy et les autres étaient partis à la chasse, essayant de ramener le plus de nourriture au camp pour en faire des provisions quand Pramfaya arriverait. Presqu'un mois où tout le monde s'affairait et se serrait les coudes pour que tout aille dans le bon sens. Les première pluies acides s'étaient montrées, et les avaient forcés à accélérer les récoltes. Bellamy avait eu du mal à accepter le fait de perdre des hommes, ayant été touchés par cette eau dévastatrice. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ça le rongeait. Il aurait du les aider, il aurait du réussir à sortir le rover de la boue, mais il avait été coincé, durant quelques heures, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de réponses dans son talkie, signifiant que tout ce qu'il venait de faire n'avait servi à rien.

 **_ Bellamy !**

Il remarqua Clarke qui se rapprochait de lui à grande enjambées, et se retourna pour ne pas lui faire face. Un mois après qu'il l'ai soignée, il ne s'enlevait toujours pas l'image de son corps de la tête, et encore moins quand il la voyait devant lui. Alors il essayait de l'éviter le plus possible, pour permettre à son cerveau de se reposer. Bien sûr, ils étaient co-leaders, alors ils devaient forcément se cotoyer, mais Bellamy faisait tout pour ne pas le faire si ce n'était pas important. Et il savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué, que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Mais il n'était pas prêt à lui avouer qu'il était envouté par elle, et par son corps.

 **_ Pas maintenant Clarke...**

 **_ Alors quand !?**

Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se retourner. Elle semblait si triste devant lui, de voir qu'il la repoussait une fois de plus, et qu'il s'éloignait d'elle de cette façon. Elle avait longtemps cherché à comprendre, et à maintes reprises il avait esquivé la conversation. Et c'était ce qu'il comptait faire une fois de plus.

 **_ Plus tard.**

 **_ Bellamy, tu me dis ça à chaque fois, dis moi ce qui se passe ! Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.**

 **_ Tu n'as pas à m'aider d'accord ? Tu ne me dois rien, et ce n'est certainement pas à toi que je demanderai une chose pareille ! Maintenant, laisse m** oi.

Il avait vu son regard, il avait vu ses yeux bleus devenir emplis de larmes. Il avait été bien trop dur avec elle, et il lui avait menti. Il aurait du s'en vouloir, et s'excuser, retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il recula de quelques pas, laissant toujours ses yeux sur la blonde qu'il venait de briser, et se retourna pour se diriger vers les portes du camp. On lui demanda où il allait, mais il ne répondit pas et s'enfonça vers la foret. Lui qui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas y aller seul, était celui qui transgressait les règles aujourd'hui. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il pouvait bien lui arriver quoi que ce soit, en ce moment, il s'en moquait. Il repensait juste au fait qu'il venait de faire pleurer la seule fille qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur, et aux nombreuses morts qu'il avait sur la conscience. C'était bien trop pour lui.

Il avait marché un moment, jusqu'à tomber sur la petite cascade que peu de gens dans le camp connaissait. L'eau y était chaude, il n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison, mais c'était un endroit où il adorait venir de temps en temps pour essayer de se détendre et de retrouver un semblant de paix. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans les environs, et commença à ôter ses vêtements qu'il déposa sur le côté, assez loin pour ne pas les éclabousser. Il se glissa dans l'eau doucement, et soupira de bien être. Ça faisait réellement du bien. Il se rapprocha de la chute d'eau et se glissa dessous, avant d'en ressortir et de secouer la tête pour essorer un minimum ses cheveux. Il décida alors de s'appuyer contre un rocher, et de laisser flotter ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il releva la tête pour regarder le ciel, d'un bleu éclatant. Un bleu qui ressemblait aux yeux de Clarke. Clarke. Il avait été un parfait abruti avec elle. Et il lui avait fait mal. N'aurait-il pas pu lui avouer à quel point elle le rendait fou ? Non bien sûr, Bellamy Blake ne s'ouvrait jamais. Un instant il repensa à elle, à ses joues rouges, à son cou, à ses petites mains, à ses jambes fines, et à ses cuisses. L'image de son corps, son sublime corps lui revint en tête et il soupira. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aider, sans penser aux conséquences que ça aurait sur lui. Mais peut-être que si elle avait su à ce moment, l'effet qu'elle avait déjà sur lui, elle aurait demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui sait ? Il repensa à son rire, qui était rare, mais qu'il avait réussi à entendre quelques fois. Ce son qu'il adorait. Très vite, il sentit son corps se tendre, et son cœur s'accélérer. Penser à Clarke n'était pas bon du tout. Et il était un mec avant tout. Il n'avait plus touché une fille depuis que cette stupide guerre avec les natifs avait commencé, et ça commençait à faire long. Et à ce moment là, la seule fille qu'il rêvait de toucher était Clarke.

Il ne chercha même pas à se contrôler, et posa la main droite sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux, repensa une fois de plus à ces boucles blondes et ces yeux bleus, et commença à faire quelques mouvements. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rauque, et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

 **_ Clarke...**

C'était sorti tout seul, mais il en avait eu besoin. Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour elle.

 **_ Oui ?**

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, et se redressa, stoppant tout mouvement. Il se demandait s'il était entrain de rêver ou si elle était réellement là devant lui. Il espérait que ce ne soit que le fruit de son imagination, car ce serait vraiment gênant si elle venait de le surprendre entrain de se masturber en pensant à elle. Elle le regardait avec des yeux intenses, et malicieux. Et il se demandait s'il était entrain de rêver. Ça ne ressemblait clairement pas à un rêve. Elle se tenait debout, à côté de ses vêtements, et elle avait les bras croisés.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

 **_ Et bien, je t'ai suivi, vu que tu m'évite...**

Elle retira elle aussi ses vêtements et Bellamy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps qui se découvrait de plus en plus. Il déglutit quand elle retira son shorty, ainsi que son haut, se retrouvant entièrement nue devant lui. Clarke était là, devant lui, et si belle, qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était réellement là. Elle avait les joues rouges, et évitait son regard. Il la regarda se glisser dans l'eau, et se rapprocher de lui. Il ne broncha pas, se contentant de l'observer. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à cet instant.

 **_ C'est pour ça ?** Dit-elle en chuchotant.

 **_ Quoi ?**

 **_ Que tu cherche à m'éviter ?**

 **_ Oui.** Dit-il lui aussi en chuchotant.

 **_ Tu es un idiot Bellamy...**

 **_ Je sais.**

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et se rapprocha de lui encore un peu plus, collant presque leurs deux corps. Bellamy soupira de bien être quand il sentit qu'elle plaça ses mains autour de son cou pour s'accrocher à lui. Il savait très bien que son sexe était toujours dans le même état, et qu'elle devait le sentir au vu de leur proximité. Et vu qu'elle avait les joues bien plus rouges que précédemment, il en était persuadé.

 **_ Tu aurais du me le dire...**

 **_ Hors de question.**

 **_ Pourquoi ?**

Elle s'était rapprochée encore plus de lui, et avait passé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Bellamy inspira fortement, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce moment. Il n'en revenait pas. Combien de fois l'avait-il rêvé ? Peut-être était-ce une fois de plus ? Clarke caressa doucement sa nuque de ses mains, et il frissonna. Elle le rendait vraiment fou. Comment pouvait-elle agir de cette façon sans s'offusquer de l'avoir pris sur le fait ? Et si... Si elle aussi le voulait ? Etait-ce possible ?

 **_ Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut...**

 **_ Ah bon ? Alors qui ?**

 **_ Quelqu'un de sérieux... Qui veillera toujours sur toi .**

Il brûlait de désir, et elle aussi, il le voyait dans son regard. Dans ses magnifiques yeux qui ne le lâchaient pas, même quand leurs visages se rapprochaient dangereusement. Alors que ses lèvres caressaient doucement son nez, elle murmura.

 **_ C'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?**

Elle avait utilisé les bons mots, elle le savait. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il faisait déjà, et c'est ce qu'il ferait toujours. Car elle était bien trop importante pour lui. Bellamy avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke et ce simple contact les fit sursauter tous les deux. C'était tellement agréable.

Clarke ne lui laissa pas le temps de rétorquer à ce qu'elle venait de dire, et captura ses lèvres des siennes. Et elle savait qu'elle avait gagné, que Bellamy ne pourrait pas résister. Et elle avait raison. Il avait répondu à son baiser, avidement, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Elle gémit quelque peu, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se retourna dans l'eau, et plaqua la blonde contre la paroi rocheuse où il était lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Et en un instant, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec celle qu'il désirait plus que tout.

 **_ Tu es diabolique !** Fit-il entre deux baisers.

 **_ Tu adores ça !**

 **_ C'est vrai.**

Elle rit, avant de pousser un petit cri quand il alla plus loin dans ses mouvements. Bellamy sourit, posant sur elle un regard qui se voulait possessif. Elle se cambra légèrement, submergée par le plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir tout en s'accrochant un peu plus fort à lui. Elle était bien trop belle pour lui, mais pour le coup, il se réjouissait de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Elle avait les joues rouges, et une moue tellement sexy qu'il n'aurait permis à quiconque de la voir comme ça. Jamais.

 **_ Bell...**

 **_ Oui Princesse ?**

Elle redressa son visage pour capter ses yeux, inspirant fortement à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait en elle, et il adorait ça. Ça décuplait tellement le plaisir qu'il ressentait avec elle, que ça lui faisait tourner la tête.

 **_ Ne me fuies plus jamais...**

 **_ Jamais...**

Il embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres, sans aucune once de ménagement, juste pour lui montrer à quel point il était heureux à cet instant. Et ça avait l'air d'être la même chose pour elle. Elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait autant pour elle qu'elle pour lui, et ça fit s'emballer son cœur. Il sourit en posant son front contre le siens, dans un énième mouvement, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, pour en embrasser chaque centimètre comme s'ils lui appartenaient. Et dans un sens, n'était-ce pas le cas ? Ne venait-il pas, de passer un cap, et de s'ouvrir à la blonde ?


	6. Chapitre 6 - Retour en arrière

**Coucou les lecteurs!**

 **Je suis bientot de retour je vous le promet!**

 **Je suis désormais dans mon nouvel appart, et c'est encore un peu camping!**

 **Je n'ai pas encore internet car il faut créer une ligne et ça va prendre un peu de temps, mais Orange m'a preté un boitier sans dil pour avoir un peu de connexion^^**

 **Du coup, je vais essayer de venir pour vous poster les suites, une fois que je les aurai écrites! :D**

 **En attendant, je vous propose de lire un nouvel OS, très influencé par ma rupture je crois xD**

 **J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

 **Gros bisous et à très vite !**

* * *

 **6/ RETOUR EN ARRIERE**

* * *

Bellamy rala plusieurs fois en se dirigeant vers la porte afin de voir qui pouvait bien sonner chez lui de façon si acharnée et à une heure pareille. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, et il était tranquillement devant sa télé, c'était clairement pas le moment de venir le déranger.

 **_ ça va j'arrive !**

Quand il ouvrit la porte, sa sœur le poussa et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'appartement comme une furie. Elle ne le salua même pas, et se laissa tomber dans son canapé. Il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son attitude avec le fait qu'elle avait sonné chez lui comme jamais, il fut pris d'une certaine angoisse et s'empressa de fermer sa porte pour aller la rejoindre. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux bouffis, et les joues rouges comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures, et il n'aimait pas ça.

 **_ O ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il paniqué. **Il s'est passé un truc avec Lincoln ? Tu veux que j'aille lui péter la gueule ?**

Octavia lui fit un signe de tête et se remit à pleurer. Elle renifla avant d'essuyer ses yeux avec la manche de son pull. Bon le problème n'était pas Lincoln, alors c'était quoi ? Il l'attrapa légèrement par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir comme ça.

 **_ Raconte moi..**. dit-il doucement.

Il frotta un peu ses mains autour du corps de sa sœur pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait mais elle ne semblait pas se calmer. Elle continuait de pleurer et il pouvait entendre qu'elle essayait de parler mais que ses sanglots prenaient le dessus sur elle. Alors il attendit. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle arriva à sécher ses joues et ouvrir la bouche.

 **_ C'est Clarke... Bell... Elle a eu un accident.**

Son cœur se souleva. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa sœur avait arrêté de lui parler d'elle, car elle savait à quel point ça lui faisait mal. Clarke et lui étaient restés ensemble durant six ans, et ils avaient été réellement heureux. Malheureusement, les épreuves de la vie font que tout n'est pas éternel, y comprit leur relation. Quand Clarke a perdu son père, elle s'est renfermée sur elle même, a préféré s'éloigner plutot que de partager sa détresse. Bellamy avait tout fait pour l'aider, mais a force d'être repoussé, il a baissé les bras. Clarke l'a quitté, et ils ont cessé tout contact depuis deux ans désormais. Mais au fond de lui, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

 **_ Un accident ?**

 **_ Oui, sa voiture a glissé, et elle a traversé la rambarde du pont. Elle a finit dans le fleuve Bell... Elle... Elle**

 **_ Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?** Demanda-t-il la gorge nouée.

 **_ Non. Elle a été dans le coma une semaine, et sa mère vient de m'appeler pour m'expliquer la situation. Elle vient de se réveiller.**

 **_ Bordel...**

Il soupira, et essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Il avait eu réellement peur que sa sœur lui annonce la mort de Clarke, car il savait qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas supporté. Clarke était bien trop importante pour lui, aujourd'hui encore. Il était néanmoins heureux de savoir qu'elle allait bien, et qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

 **_ Bell... J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi... Je peux pas aller la voir sans toi.**

 **_ Non O... Tu le sais, elle ne veut plus me voir.**

 **_ Je t'en prie... Ne laisse pas passer cette chance... On a failli la perdre... Sans même le savoir Bell... Tu dois aller la voir... Vous vous aimez, et je sais que...**

 **_ Elle ne m'aime plus, à quoi bon ?**

 **_ Si elle t'aime ! Je le sais, c'est ma meilleure amie !**

 **_ C'est pour ça que tu dois y aller seule... Je ne viendrai pas !**

 **_ Si tu vas venir ! Bell, vous gâchez tous les deux une magnifique histoire, et j'en ai marre de vivre ça. J'ai failli la perdre, et je n'étais même pas là pour veiller sur elle... Et toi non plus ! Et je sais que si tu l'avais su tu aurais été à son chevet.**

Bellamy soupira. Sa sœur ne lacherait pas l'affaire, il le savait. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait raison. Même si Clarke ne l'aimait plus, qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir, s'il avait appris pour son accident plus tot, il serait allé la voir, il serait resté avec elle, à attendre qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle le traite de tous les noms pour le faire dégager. Et il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il ne savait pas s'il avait le courage de s'y risquer. Clarke était réveillée, et elle ne voudrait sans doute pas qu'il lui rende visite.

 **_ Viens avec moi demain... S'il te plait Bell...**

Il jeta un regard à sa sœur, qui avait les yeux brillants, qu'il savait qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Et lui aussi. Cette soirée venait de tout chambouler en lui, autant sur le point de vue émotionnel, que sentimental. Bien sûr qu'il voulait y aller, qu'il voulait voir son visage, se perdre dans ses yeux bleus qu'il adorait... Mais il avait tellement peur. Parce qu'il l'aimait encore tellement fort, qu'il avait espéré durant ces deux ans, qu'elle se rende compte qu'il était important et qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il n'avait pas cessé de penser à elle, et à leur histoire. Elle avait été la plus belle chose dans sa vie durant six ans, après Octavia évidemment.

 **_ Ok.**

Il avait serré sa sœur dans ses bras, et avait laissé ses larmes dévaler ses joues pour de bon. Il venait de faire un premier pas, et ne se languissait pas de faire le second.

[..]

Quand il arriva devant cette porte, il frottait ses mains ensemble, essayant de trouver un moyen de moins stresser. Octavia avait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, et Lincoln une peluche. Lui n'avait rien, car il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de lui faire un cadeau. Il vit sa sœur entrer dans la chambre après avoir légèrement toqué, et Lincoln la suivit. Lui s'arrêta, se demandant s'il devait entrer ou pas. Il entendit les voix de tout le monde à l'intérieur, et reconnut celles d'Abby et Marcus, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, puis la sienne. Elle n'avait pas changé, bien qu'un peu enraillée à cause du choc, des médocs, ou bien du fait qu'elle avait été dans le coma une semaine. Il se rapprocha doucement et regarda la scène sous ses yeux. Clarke prenait O dans ses bras, durant plusieurs secondes, et elle avait les yeux fermés. Il se retint de sourire devant cette scène, qu'il trouvait magnifique. Il croisa le regard des parents de Clarke, Marcus qui le salua, et Abby qui avait placé ses mains sur sa bouche pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Leur réaction le toucha profondément, et il continua d'avancer pour se manifester.

Quand elle se détacha des bras d'Octavia, elle fit un grand sourire à Lincoln, avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle devait avoir senti sa présence. Il pensait qu'elle allait se facher, qu'elle allait lui hurler dessus, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire. Et il sentit son cœur s'envoler. S'envoler trop loin pour qu'il ne soit en pleine réalité.

 **_ Bonjour Bell...**

Il avait l'impression que sa tête lui tournait, et son cœur venait de se remettre dans sa poitrine, tambourinant si fort que ça lui faisait mal. Cette voix qu'il aimait tant, ce sourire qui était pour lui, ses yeux qu'elle avait posés sur lui... Tout ceci était bien réel, et il n'en revenait pas.

 **_ Tu … Tu nous as fait peur.**

 **_ Je sais.. Je suis désolée.**

Il resta sans bouger, juste à la regarder, elle et son sublime visage. Bien sûr, il voyait ses photos avec Octavia sur Facebook, et il prenait de ses nouvelles par ce biais, mais de l'avoir en vrai en face de lui, c'était autre chose. Elle avait quelques marques sur le visage, des traces de coupures, et il se demandait comment s'était passé son accident pour qu'elle soit blessé de la sorte. Mais il ne voulait pas demander, car pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de cet instant, au maximum.

 **_ Comment tu vas Bellamy ?** Demanda Abby qui se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **_ Je vais bien et vous ?**

 **_ Mieux je t'avoue maintenant. Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir !**

Bellamy lui fit un grand sourire et se rapprocha de Marcus pour le saluer à son tour. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer devant l'émotion qui le gagnait et de les voir tous les deux n'arrangeait pas les choses. Alors certe il n'avait pas connu Marcus très longtemps car il s'était mis avec Abby la dernière année où Clarke et lui étaient en couple, mais il l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Une fois qu'il eut fini de saluer les deux parents, il se retourna vers Clarke qui ne le lachait pas des yeux. A peine quelques pas les séparaient désormais et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite.

 **_ Hum et si on allait boire un café en bas ?** Proposa Abby à l'attention de tout le monde.

 **_ Avec plaisir !** Répondit Octavia avec un grand sourire. **A toute ma belle !**

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et s'écarta du lit. Quelques secondes après, la chambre était vide, et ne restait que Bellamy et Clarke. Il se rapprocha encore un peu et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, sans un mot. Clarke le regardait les larmes aux yeux, mais lui souriait. Il se doutait qu'elle avait envie de parler, mais elle ne devait pas en avoir la force. Alors il attrapa sa main, et la serra doucement afin de ne pas lui faire mal au vu des nombreuses coupures qui la parsemaient.

 **_ Tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en la caressant doucement de son pouce.

 **_ Oui... Les médecins ont dit que j'avais de la chance, je n'ai rien eu.**

 **_ Bien...**

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de dire, de demander, de faire, mais il ne fit rien. Il resta là, immobile, simplement à caresser la petite main qu'il tenait de la sienne. Elle était toujours plus blanche que lui, et il adoré ce contraste. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne lui faisait du bien, et le rendait en même temps nostalgique. Tout ceci le rendait nostalgique et il ne savait pas s'il le supporterait très longtemps.

 **_ Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?**

 **_ Oui... ça va... Même si tu m'as fait vraiment peur.**

 **_ Je me doute. Pardonne moi Bell.**

Il avait senti qu'elle le regardait alors il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Et ce qu'il y vit était indescriptible. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de penser ça, mais pour lui, ce qu'elle venait de dire et la façon qu'elle avait de poser ses yeux sur lui étaient reliés, et il avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'excusait pas que pour son accident. Non, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait. Il fut incapable de bouger durant quelques secondes, la regardant et essayant de comprendre, et vit qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Il n'y avait désormais aucun doute sur le sens de sa phrase. Il combla l'espace qui les séparait et l'embrassa tendrement, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne. S'il s'était trompé, alors elle le repousserait, s'il avait raison, alors il avait bien fait d'écouter sa sœur et de venir aujourd'hui. La sensation de ses lèvres fit s'emballer son cœur, qui se souvenait de ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser et de la toucher. Quand elle prit part à son baiser, il sentit qu'elle resserra ses doigts autour de sa main, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle lui avait réellement manqué. Il s'écarta d'elle et plongea son regard dans le siens, sans rien dire, avant de finalement l'embrasser de nouveau. C'était un besoin qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps et il devait l'assouvir. Il l'entendit rire un peu, ce rire qu'il aimait, et qu'il pouvait de nouveau entendre. Mon dieu qu'il se sentait bien à cet instant.

 **_ Bébé... Reviens à la maison...** dit-il doucement en s'écartant de nouveau d'elle.

 **_ D'accord...**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de le tirer légèrement par le bras pour le faire tomber sur le lit avec elle. Et il comprit ce qu'elle voulait. Alors il s'allongea à ses cotés, et la prit dans ses bras, respirant son parfum qu'il aimait tant, le même depuis quatre ans, celui qu'il lui avait offert une année à Noël.


	7. Chapitre 7 - Fais moi peur

**Coucou les loulous !**

 **Halloween approche à grands pas, et je suis super contente d'écrire de nouveau un OS sur ce sujet ^^**

 **Je suis nostalgique parce que c'était le thème du premier OS de We want Bellarke XD**

 **Sachez que j'ai été inspirée, je n'ai jamais écrit autant de mots pour un OS, et j'ai hate d'entendre vos critiques. J'espère que vous aimerez!**

 **Je vous souhaites de passez de bonnes fêtes d'Halloween, pour ma part je ne vais sans doute pas le fêter car je bosse le matin, et oui, pas de jour férié xD**

 **De gros bisous !**

* * *

 **5/ Fais moi peur mais dis moi que tu m'aimes.**

* * *

Bellamy se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, et sortit de la salle de bain. Sa sœur lui hurlait dessus depuis au moins une heure car elle avait besoin de se préparer et qu'il mettait trop de temps. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute, ce soir, ils fêtaient Halloween, et il avait vraiment envie que son déguisement soit à la hauteur. Comme chaque année, leur groupe d'amis organisaient une énorme fête pour l'occasion, et à chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle personne qui était chargée d'accueillir tout le monde. L'année dernière, c'était leur tour, mais cette année, c'était Clarke. Clarke, c'est la meilleure amie d'Octavia, car elles étaient ensemble au lycée et se sont très vite entendues, restant en contact une fois arrivée à la fac. Entre Clarke et Bellamy, ça n'a pas toujours été très rose, les deux étant assez différents sur pas mal de points, comme les goûts en matière de nourriture, de films, mais leur plus grande différence, reste leur situation sociale. Si Octavia n'a pas eu l'air gênée que son amie soit riche, Bellamy lui, a eu vraiment du mal avec ça. Il a d'abord pensé que la blonde agissait par pitié avec sa sœur, car Octavia n'était pas forcément la plus aimée à l'école. Il le reconnaît maintenant, il l'avait jugée trop vite. Il a compris que Clarke adorait réellement Octavia le jour où elle s'est mise à défendre O alors qu'elle se faisait harcelée à l'école, et qu'elle n'avait pas faibli alors qu'elle se prenait des coups. Pour elle, Octavia était plus importante que la douleur. Et depuis ce jour là, il avait fait des efforts. Il lui disait bonjour, l'écoutait raconter sa journée à sa sœur, l'écoutait rire, regardait les mêmes films, écoutait les mêmes musiques, et très vite, ils étaient devenus amis. Au fil du temps, et des années, Bellamy s'était rendu compte que la blonde représentait plus pour lui qu'une simple amie, qu'elle était la meilleure. Ils se confiaient l'un à l'autre, se faisaient des câlins, Bellamy l'aidait à réviser, l'avantage d'avoir quelques années de plus sans doute. Il avait été là pour elle quand elle n'allait pas bien, quant elle avait des peines de cœur, et même quand elle était toute excitée en lui disant qu'elle était amoureuse. Mais ce qu'il en avait ressenti avait été complètement différent. En fait, tout était différent depuis un an et demi.

A cette époque, elle lui avait avoué avoir rencontré quelqu'un dans un bar, un jeune étudiant en ingénierie, et avec qui elle sortait depuis trois mois. Elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler plus tôt, ne sachant pas réellement si cela allait marcher, mais il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, qu'elle le lui avoue. Elle était amoureuse. Ce jour là, il avait compris que quelque chose clochait, et qu'il ne ressentait pas autant de joie qu'il aurait du éprouver pour sa meilleure amie. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, cachant à tout le monde qu'au fond, ça lui faisait mal de la voir rire avec un autre, parler avec un autre, mettre ses jambes sur celle d'un autre au cinéma, danser avec un autre, et embrasser un autre. Il avait tout gardé pour lui, ne voulant pas passer pour un débile, car pour lui, il l'était clairement. Surtout qu'il appréciait le copain de Clarke, et ils étaient même devenus amis. Jay était un mec cool, de son âge à lui, donc un peu plus vieux que Clarke, et il était réglo. Enfin, ça, tout le monde l'avait pensé. C'était jusqu'à ce que Bellamy, qui était policier, ne travaille sur une affaire de drogue. Une affaire dans laquelle Jay était impliqué. Il était resté sur le cul en apprenant la vérité sur son ami, et il avait longtemps pensé qu'il se trompait. Mais tout concordait parfaitement. Alors il avait fait une descente chez lui, un matin, afin de le surprendre au réveil. Il l'avait arrêté, lui avait passé les menottes et lui avait récité ses droits. Malheureusement sous le regard de Clarke. Elle avait eu du mal à l'accepter, lui en avait d'abord voulu avant de lui dire qu'il avait bien agi. Elle était fière de lui, de son dévouement à la justice, et à son impartialité alors même qu'il devait arrêter l'un de ses amis. Jay avait été emprisonné pour vente de drogue à des mineurs, dont l'un d'eux avait fait une overdose, et il devait croupir en prison pendant encore une bonne vingtaine d'années. Clarke avait décidé de prendre ses distances avec son ex petit-ami, car elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'il faisait dans son dos. Elle n'aimait pas la drogue, et ne le cautionnait pas. Alors Jay avait compris, et il s'était excusée. Cela avait été leur dernier échange. Et six mois s'étaient écoulés.

Clarke et Bellamy avait retrouvé leur complicité, leurs moments, leurs fous rires, et Bellamy avait ouvert les yeux. Il était amoureux. Oui, il était amoureux de Clarke depuis des mois. Il avait longtemps pensé à lui en parler, à chercher s'il y avait une infime chance, que cela soit réciproque, mais jamais il n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit. Clarke était encore sous le choc de sa séparation. Alors il avait attendu, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il soit prêt. Ce soir, il avait prévu de tout lui dire, et il espérait que si elle ne le voyait pas comme autre chose que son meilleur ami, rien ne change. C'était ce qui lui faisait sans doute le plus peur. La perdre.

Quand sa sœur sortit de la salle de bain, il sursauta, et elle se mit à rire. Elle faisait réellement peur. Elle avait choisi de se déguiser en zombie, et pour le coup, c'était très réussi, car l'énorme plaie qu'elle avait fait en plein milieu de sa joue lui donnait envie de vomir.

_ Tu es vraiment dégueulasse O !

_ Merci ! Fit-elle en souriant. Tu es pas mal non plus à vrai dire.

Bellamy adorait l'histoire, depuis toujours, et il avait décidé de se déguiser en un gladiateur ayant été pas mal amoché dans l'arène. A eux deux, ils étaient supers classes, il n'en doutait pas. Ils prirent une photo ensemble et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture pour se rendre à la soirée chez Clarke. Le trajet dura vingt bonnes minutes, car la maison des parents de Clarke ne se trouvait pas dans le même quartier que leur appartement, mais dans la colline surplombant la ville. Arrivés devant, ils remarquèrent le superbe déco qu'elle avait fait dans l'entrée, et se mirent à sourire. L'intérieur devait être grandiose. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la musique les percuta de plein fouet, et ils se mirent à rire devant l'ambiance déjà présente. Tout le monde dansait, déguisé pour l'occasion, et la maison était plongée dans le noir avec seulement des spots lumineux qui éclairaient de temps à autres la pièce en vacillant. C'était parfait.

Il la remarqua rapidement, pas vraiment loin de lui, mais assez pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, et se mit à sourire. Elle était répugnante, et en même temps, incroyablement sexy. Elle était déguisée en viking, recouverte de sang et de plaies, mais sa tenue et ses tresses sur la tête lui donnaient un air sauvage qu'il lui adorait. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, se plaça derrière elle et l'attrapa rapidement par la taille pour l'attirer à lui. Elle sursauta, avant de pester contre lui car elle avait renversé son verre.

_ Blake, demain c'est toi qui fera le ménage !

Il se mit à rire, avant qu'elle fasse pareil, avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le saluer. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et le complimenta sur son costume. Il aimait le fait qu'elle le regarde de cette manière. Il allait lui retourner le compliment quand sa sœur débarqua pour saluer la blonde, accompagnée de quelques uns de leurs amis. Il finit par aller se chercher à boire et opta pour un verre de vodka, dans lequel il rajouta du jus de fruits. Il en bu quasiment la moitié d'un trait avant de regarder la déco qu'avait fait Clarke. Elle aimait Halloween autant que lui, mais il était vrai que niveau budget, elle avait possibilité de faire les choses en grand. Et tout était génial. Il la vit un peu plus loin, entrain de rire avec Jasper, tout en lui montrant une autre pièce.

_ Dis Murphy, c'est quoi cette pièce là bas ? Demanda-t-il à son ami qui se servait lui aussi à boire.

_ Oh, Clarke a fait une pièce entièrement noire, où il se passe des choses flippantes. Je suis persuadé que quelqu'un m'a touché les fesses par contre. Pas sur que ce soit un vivant.

Il se mit à rire et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa petite amie Emori, et Bellamy laissa son regard posé sur la blonde. Elle se dirigea vers la fameuse pièce noire, et Bellamy inspira. C'était peut-être là sa chance. Il but la totalité de son verre et le déposa sur la table derrière lui, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il espérait qu'il n'y ait qu'elle dedans, car il n'y voyait réellement rien, mais il se rappela qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait vue y entrer. Alors il chercha un point de repère, parmi les quelques décors fluorescents qu'elle avait installé. Il sursauta quand il rencontra une tête de mort, et se mit à rire doucement.

_ Qui est là ?

Il tourna son visage vers la droite, vers Clarke. Elle semblait à quelques mètres de lui, environs deux, et elle tournait sur elle même pour déterminer si elle était seule ou pas. Bellamy avala sa salive, se demandant s'il devait se manifester ou non, avant de faire un pas vers elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, lui faisant désormais face, mais dans l'incapacité totale de voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, et il savait qu'il devait lui faire peur à ne pas parler. Il avança encore d'un pas, se retrouvant ainsi à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il n'y voyait pas grand chose, mais il arrivait à discerner la forme de son corps grâce au décor lumineux derrière elle. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla le cou, et il baissa la tête. Clarke était plus petite que lui, et il adorait ça. Elle leva la tête, et il sentit que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. C'était le moment. On y était. Il devait parler, il devait lui dire, lui faire comprendre, qu'elle était tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors il se rapprocha encore, collant leurs corps, la rapprochant de lui en passant un bas derrière son dos, et de sa main libre, il l'attrapa doucement par le cou pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y allait doucement, comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile du monde, et il profita. Si au début elle avait semblé vouloir s'écarter, cela n'avait pas duré et elle avait fini par prendre part à leur baiser. D'une façon qui le rendait fou. Elle avait été la première à venir caresser sa langue de la sienne, lui arrachant un léger gémissement, et ça l'avait fait glousser. Il adorait tellement ce son. Puis elle l'avait de nouveau embrassé, cette fois ci un peu plus fortement, un peu plus passionnément. Et ça avait eu raison de lui. Il l'avait obligé à reculer, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le mur, et il avait laissé ses mains découvrir ce corps comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Ses hanches, ses cuisses, ses fesses, et ses seins. Tout passait au crible sous ses doigts, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts à la blonde. Et Bellamy aimait ça. Il aimait l'entendre gémir pour lui, et il aimait sentir son corps trembler à chacun de ses baisers. Il descendit lentement dans son cou, laissant des baisers fiévreux sur sa mâchoire, et jusqu'à son oreille.

_ Bell...

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle et le cœur battant. Elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui. Inconsciemment, il s'écarta, laissant son regard reposer sur elle. Au final, il pensait qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais qu'il s'agissait de lui, et c'était plus facile pour se lancer. Mais là, elle savait, et ça changeait tout.

_ Bellamy ?

Il pouvait entendre la détresse dans sa voix, et le désir qui la consumait. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Est-ce que Clarke ressentait quelque chose pour lui et qu'elle espérait que ce soit là qui l'ait mise dans un état pareil ? Ou bien avait-elle simplement envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air, et tant mieux si c'était avec lui ? Il inspira profondément, avant de finalement reculer encore, en direction de la sortie. Il bouscula sa sœur au passage, ne se retournant même pas pour s'excuser, et sortit rapidement de la maison pour aller dans le jardin. Il faisait plutôt froid, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'écarta de la maison pour rejoindre la cuisine d'été de l'autre côté du jardin, et s'assit sur une chaise. Il était caché par l'obscurité du lieu, mais éclairé en même temps par la lumière de la piscine. Il avait embrassé Clarke. Et il avait réellement peur des conséquences.

Clarke reprenait sa respiration, les mains tremblantes encore posées autour de son corps, comme si elle avait froid à ne plus pouvoir bouger. Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle était entrée dans la pièce noire pour réfléchir, loin de toute le monde, loin de la fête, car depuis quelques mois, elle se posait beaucoup de questions, sur elle, sur Jay, sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui, et ce qu'elle ressentait aujourd'hui pour son meilleur ami. Bellamy avait pris bien trop de place dans son cœur, et ça lui avait fait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que leur relation ne change, sauf si c'était pour l'améliorer, mais elle n'était pas sur que pouvoir y arriver. Elle avait sursauté quand elle avait compris que quelqu'un était tout prêt d'elle, et surtout face à ce silence, mais plus il se rapprochait, et plus elle se sentait apaisée. Quand elle avait senti ce parfum, fort et en même temps si doux, qu'elle avait eu la chaleur de ses mains sur elle, elle avait compris. Elle avait espéré et voilà qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comment Bellamy pouvait l'embrasser, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas creuser la réponse pour cette soirée. Elle voulait juste en profiter. Elle avait laissé son corps répondre tout seul à ses assauts, à ses baisers, à cet élan d'amour qu'il lui donnait l'impression de lui donner. Elle aimait sa tendresse, et le désir qu'il laissait transparaître dans ses gestes, et elle avait perdu pieds. Elle avait parlé, et elle avait tout gâché. Il était parti, comme si elle venait de le gifler, et son cœur s'était brisé. Sur le coup, elle s'était demandé si elle ne s'était pas trompée, et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un autre que Bellamy. Ce qui aurait expliqué qu'il fuit en l'entendant appeler le nom d'un autre. Puis elle avait repensé à la sensation de ses mains, à sa façon de la toucher qui lui était propre, à ce parfum qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle retrouva un semblant de rythme cardiaque et s'empressa de sortir. Elle sursauta quand elle tomba sur Octavia, qui râlait tout en essuyant sa tenue avec des mouchoirs. Elle avait sans doute renversé son verre sur elle. Alors elle se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie pour lui demander des renseignements.

_ O, tu as vu Bellamy sortir de la pièce noire ?

La brune releva son visage vers elle et s'arrêta de frotter son haut pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens. Elle finit par sourire doucement et attrapa la blonde pour l'emmener dans un coin un peu moins peuplé de la maison.

_ J'aimerai tuer mon frère pour avoir bousillé ma tenue à l'heure qu'il est mais ce qui suit semble bien plus intéressant. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

C'était donc Bellamy qui avait renversé un verre sur sa sœur, mais rien dans cette phrase ne lui prouvait qu'il avait été dans la pièce noire avec elle.

_ Parce que... Enfin... O... Est-ce-qu'il est sorti de ..

_ Oui il en est sorti.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il était bien celui qu'elle cherchait, celui qu'elle voulait. Elle commença alors à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à sa meilleure amie, jusqu'au moment où elle avait parlé et qu'il avait filé.

_ Comment tu peux être sûre qu'il s'agissait de mon frère Clarke ? J'ai vu plusieurs personnes sortir de cette pièce.

_ Il y avait beaucoup de monde ?

Elle était un peu gênée de savoir que finalement, ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux dans la pièce et que peut-être, quelqu'un les auraient entendu. Voir pire, qu'il l'ait entendue avec un autre.

_ Deux ou trois je dirais. Je sais plus, après Bell m'est rentré dedans et il s'est même pas retourné. J'étais occupée à nettoyer ma tenue plutôt qu'à regarder la sortie de la pièce noire Clarke.

_ Je sais je suis désolée pour ta tenue.

_ Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'était Bell avec toi ? Pourquoi il se serait barré ?

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est parti. Mais je sais que c'est lui O.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ! Parce qu'il... il a cette façon de poser ses mains sur moi... C'est... C'est pas la première fois qu'on est proches O... Et puis, son parfum... C'est moi qui lui ai offert à Noël je te rappelle, je le reconnaîtrai même dans le noir... Et...

Elle perdit son regard dans le vide en réfléchissant, quand Octavia chercha à se remettre en face d'elle avec un sourire.

_ Et ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Et il m'apaise. J'ai toujours eu cette sensation avec lui... Comme si.. Comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Et j'avais tout ça dans cette pièce O !

Octavia accentua son sourire et la prit dans ses bras, avant de se reculer rapidement et s'excuser d'avoir presque taché sa tenue avec la sienne.

_ Clarke... C'est évident que vous n'êtes pas meilleurs amis... Mais on dirait que vous avez autant la trouille l'un que l'autre de ce que ça peut changer entre vous... Peut-être que tu devrais lui en parler.

_ Pour ça il faudrait que je le trouve...

Octavia lui attrapa la main et la ramena avec elle vers le centre de la fête avant de se rapprocher de Monty qui essayait de nouveaux mélanges d'alcool. Elle lui demanda s'il avait vu Bellamy, et celui ci hocha la tête avant de lui montrer le jardin. Clarke sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand elle regarda par l'immense baie vitrée.

_ Vas-y. Fit la brune avec une sourire tendre.

Clarke acquiesça et finit par sortir de la maison. Quelques fumeurs étaient sur le perron du jardin, tremblant légèrement, et elle leur fit un petit signe alors qu'elle cherchait où se trouvait Bellamy. Elle réfléchit ensuite, à l'endroit où il aurait pu vouloir se cacher, et une idée lui parvint. Le salon d'été. Ils s'y calaient souvent tous ensemble quand Clarke recevait du monde l'été, et elle savait qu'il était relativement éloigné de la maison pour permettre une certaine tranquillité. Elle s'en approcha doucement, ses yeux s'habituant à la noirceur de la nuit, et contourna la piscine qui rayonnait d'une lueur bleue, lui permettant de voir où elle mettait les pieds. Elle finit par le voir, avachi sur une chaise, une bière à la main, qu'il avait du prendre dans le frigo installé au fond de la cuisine d'été, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_ Hey !

Elle le vit la regarder avec un grand sourire et elle se rapprocha jusqu'à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais ce geste machinal qu'elle avait fait des milliers de fois, avait un tout autre impact sur elle désormais.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il lui sourit, avant de passer un bras autour de son ventre et la rapprocher de lui. Il avait l'air d'agir normalement, comme s'il voulait lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle recherchait. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle avait raison, et la sensation de ce bras autour d'elle ne pouvait que le lui confirmer.

_ J'avais chaud. Et toi Princesse ? Tu ne profite pas de ta soirée ?

Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de l'appeler Princesse, car elle lui donnait l'impression d'être importante pour lui. Elle se pencha vers lui, laissant reposer son dos contre son torse, et sa tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda le plafond, sur lequel dansaient quelques reflets de l'eau de la piscine, et prit une grande inspiration. Elle pouvait le faire.

_ Non... Ta chaleur me manque.

Elle l'entendit déglutir juste à côté de son oreille, et resserrer la prise de son bras autour d'elle.

_ Bell … Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi Princesse ?

_ Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Il y eu un petit blanc qui lui parut des heures, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'un malaise s'était créée.

_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

_ Bien sûr que si...

_ Non je te jure que...

Elle se redressa vivement avant de se retourner vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit que son corps réagissait au quart de tour, et que sa langue se nouait déjà à la sienne. Ses mains l'attrapèrent pour la rapprocher encore plus, et elle bougea de sorte à se retrouver face à lui, une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Il gémit, et s'écarta de sa bouche pour prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Clarke...

_ Alors ? Pourquoi Bell...

_ Je vois pas de...

Elle recommença à l'embrasser, sentant que son corps se soulevait de plus en plus au rythme de sa respiration forte. S'il ignorait de quoi elle voulait parler, pourquoi répondait-il comme ça à son baiser ? Ce n'était clairement pas logique. Octavia avait raison, il avait simplement la trouille.

Il resserra ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle aimait cette sensation. C'était comme s'il voulait la posséder, le temps d'une étreinte, lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il sursauta quand Clarke se mit à lui embrasser la joue, et descendre en direction de sa mâchoire, et son cou. Clarke savait quel effet ça lui faisait, Bellamy lui ayant déjà avoué qu'il adorait sentir les baisers d'une fille dans son cou, et sentir le souffle chaud lui caresser l'oreille. Elle savait qu'il adorait ça, et elle le sentait. Bellamy la désirait, elle le savait, et elle aimait que son corps réagisse comme ça contre le siens. Elle était assise sur lui, en plein sur son entrejambe, et elle sentait la force qui pulsait à cet endroit là. Il ne pouvait plus nier.

_ J'attend Bell... Pourquoi ?

Il déposa son front contre le siens, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il était peut-être temps qu'il accepte de parler.

_ Je ne sais pas Clarke... J'ai.. peur.

_ C'est mon maquillage qui te fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il se mit à rire, et la rapprocha encore un peu plus prêt. Comme si c'était possible.

_ Tu me fais peur Princesse... Parce que...

_ Je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie ?

Il ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, avant de rouvrir les yeux et les poser dans les siens.

_ Non.

_ Bell... Tu n'es clairement pas mon meilleur ami... Et... ça me terrifie.

Ils se regardèrent durant quelques instants, sans qu'aucun n'ose ouvrir la bouche, sans qu'aucun n'ose casser ce contact visuel. Clarke sentait son cœur battre si vite et elle avait du mal à en déterminer la fréquence. C'était irrégulier, et à intensité variable. Elle inspira fortement, se concentra et se mit à sourire. Ce n'était pas son cœur qui avait un problème, mais ce qui l'avait intriguée était simplement l'écho des battements de cœur de Bellamy. Il battait aussi vite, si ce n'était plus que le siens. Elle se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et Bellamy y prit part automatiquement. Un frisson les emporta tous les deux, mais nullement à cause du froid. Il sourit dans leur échange, se disant qu'il avait réagi comme un idiot à fuir comme il l'avait fait. Mais il aimait le fait que Clarke l'ait reconnu, et qu'elle cherche à le trouver. C'était peut-être, ce qui lui faisait croire, que même lorsqu'au premier abord, les choses peuvent être effrayantes, ce qui se cache en dessous peut être la huitième merveille du monde. Un peu comme Halloween.

_ Je t'aime … lui dit-il tout bas à l'oreille.

_ Alors montre le moi !

Il grogna, l'embrassa, et la souleva pour la déposer sur l'un des transats non loin de lui. Oui il allait lui montrer.


End file.
